


The Book of Love

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 3-sentence fic, Love, M/M, Words, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and shadow intertwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written off naemi's 3-sentence prompt: _book_.

.

Casey reads carefully, every word clear, while Zeke's voice runs with abandon over the lines, expression intense but skipping words and phrases here and there, changing the meaning while keeping the heart.

When Casey sings, it's like a shy angel opening to the sun, but Zeke sings with a dark, husky tone, pain hiding in the verses, hope drowned in the chorus.

Casey's gift is graven in light and shadow, the only thing that endures, while Zeke's gift is written in lines of fire, a brand that fades from Casey's skin without his touch.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hat tip to Peter Gabriel for the inspiration.


End file.
